La Science de l'Amour
by Titipo
Summary: Le Prof a la science infuse et la Fille une question existentielle. Prof/Fille


Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur la Fille et le Prof, voilà le résultat.

Comme je m'y suis pas mal investie, la moindre critique constructive a son importance... ainsi que l'éternelle chasse à la faute de frappe/orthographe ! xD

Ma plus grande inquiétude concernant cet OS a été de sortir quelque chose de totalement cliché… à vous de me dire si j'y ai échappé ! Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient « Mais comment peut-on tomber amoureux de la fille ?! », et bien je répondrais… l'amour est aveugle (ce qui est bien pratique pour écrire des fanfictions !)

J'imagine que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que les personnages de Salut les Geeks ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les mets en scène en souriant avec pour seule envie celle de vous faire sourire à votre tour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Fille descendit timidement l'escalier jusqu'au sous-sol, se figeant pour regarder la porte devant elle à chaque marche qu'elle parvenait à descendre. Après un moment de conflit intérieur entre sa curiosité et sa raison, elle rejeta sa longue chevelure dorée sur ses épaules et murmura un petit « Girl Power ! » afin de se donner du courage.

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle entrait dans le labo du Prof.

D'ordinaire, les bruits d'explosions et les vapeurs de soufre suffisaient amplement à la convaincre de ne pas en franchir la porte : sa coiffure et son maquillage n'auraient pas tenu. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle avait une bonne raison, celle qui valait la peine de devoir refaire son brushing ou de se repasser un coup de gloss sur les lèvres.

La pièce ressemblait plus ou moins à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du repaire du Prof : des fioles fumantes, un tableau noir accroché à l'un des murs, une petite cage contenant des souris blanches… et surtout, des tas d'étagères qui se superposaient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreux récipients de toutes tailles et de toutes formes qui y étaient disposés. L'un d'eux, contenant un liquide d'un bleu éclatant, attira son attention parmi les substances blanchâtres qui l'entouraient. Elle voulut s'en approcher mais, repérant sur le plan de travail un bocal rempli de larves, elle lâcha un cri perçant avant de reculer d'un bond.

La Fille, encore sous le choc, mit une main sur son cœur et respira profondément. Alors qu'elle pensait être restée discrète, un éclaircissement de voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille retentit derrière elle. Du haut de l'escalier que la féministe venait tout juste de descendre, le Professeur la fixait par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Du sulfate de cuivre hydraté.

- Pardon ? Bafouilla la Fille qui arrangeait les plis de son t-shirt

Le Prof leva les yeux au ciel. Cela devait être très frustrant d'être le seul à avoir la science infuse.

- Le liquide bleu est une solution de sulfate de cuivre hydraté, un mélange de sulfate de cuivre anhydre et de H2O. Le premier produit est un révélateur efficace qui bleuit au contact du second.

-Il change de couleur… lorsqu'ils sont ensemble ?

Le Prof hocha la tête et la rejoignit à l'intérieur du labo. Il déposa un paquet de craie neuve près du tableau noir et fit quelques allers retours d'un instrument à un autre, sa blouse virevoltant à chaque volte face. S'étant assuré que tout était en ordre, il la regarda brièvement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai du travail à faire, les fans ont envoyés des questions.

Il lui passa sous le nez, réduisant à néant tous les efforts que la Fille avait mis en œuvre pour le voir. Tentant pourtant le tout pour le tout, elle ne fit pas marche arrière et le suivit même jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Justement ! J'ai une question pour la rubrique Science Infuse !

Le Prof, dont les doigts qui parcouraient la tranche de ses ouvrages, s'immobilisa. Au bout d'un long moment de silence qui parut à la Fille une éternité, il se retourna.

- Toi… Tu as une question pour ma rubrique ?

Son attention se tourna réellement vers elle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, son regard exprimant une profonde stupeur. La Fille hocha timidement la tête tandis que le Prof secouait la sienne, probablement dans le but de retrouver ses esprits.

- Je vais noter ça.

De nouveau impassible, il saisit une feuille, un stylo, et se pencha sur le plan de travail.

- Mais je te préviens, ta requête compte autant que celle de n'importe quel fan… Alors ?

La Fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se décider à répondre.

- « Comment fonctionne l'amour ? »

Le stylo du Prof s'écrasa sur la feuille. L'homme à la blouse blanche regarda sa collègue par-dessus son épaule, la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils levés, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup.

- Comment fonctionne quoi ? Marmonna-t-il avec des yeux si ronds que ses lunettes en devenaient ridiculement petites

La Fille fut surprise par cette réaction.

- L'amour. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai la science infuse…

Abandonnant sa feuille et son stylo, il s'écroula sur une chaise.

- C'est que… Je ne prends pas ce genre de question d'habitude…

- C'est le sujet qui te fait peur ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Répéta le Prof d'une voix tremblante

Subitement fasciné par ses propres mains, il cessa de parler un instant avant de lever le regard vers son double féminin.

- Je suppose… que je pourrais te donner la réponse sans passer par l'émission…

- C'est vrai ? Tu le ferais ?

Un sourire gêné fit office de réponse. Le Prof se leva d'un bond et lui proposa d'un geste sa chaise. La Fille, touchée par cette marque de politesse, l'accepta et attendit patiemment l'explication du Professeur sur la seule interrogation qu'elle ait jamais eu. Celui-ci saisit l'une des craies neuves et se posta près du tableau.

- L'amour, bien que faisant intervenir les mêmes phéromones quel que soit son contexte, peut intervenir de plusieurs manières selon sa rapidité d'action. Il peut s'agir d'une évolution progressive des sentiments ou de ce que l'on appelle un « coup de foudre ».

- C'est romantique, un coup de foudre, Soupira la Fille

Elle cessa au bout de quelques secondes de regarder le plafond, remarquant que le Prof la fixait les bras croisés.

- Je peux continuer ? Maugréa-t-il avec un air sérieux

Visiblement vexé et déçu, il se retourna pour inscrire sur le grand tableau noir des plans et noms de molécules à toute vitesse.

- Donc ! L'amour se traduit par l'action de nombreuses phéromones. On assiste entre autre à une augmentation de la dopamine, l'hormone du plaisir, et de l'ocytocine.

- L'ocyto… quoi ?

- L'ocytocine, l'hormone de l'attachement. Elle donne une… une envie de protéger l'être aimé… Bref ! On observe également une baisse considérable de la sérotonine, qui d'ordinaire canalise nos émotions et éveille notre esprit critique…

La Fille essaya tant bien que mal de suivre son discours, mais ne put s'empêcher de prêter attention aux schémas étranges qu'il traçait à la va-vite sur la surface lisse et noir devenue blanche.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dessines des nids d'abeilles ?

- Des…

Le Prof se tourna vers le tableau avant de réaliser le sujet de sa demande. Avec un soupire, il y passa la manche de sa blouse blanche, effaçant l'intégralité de sa démonstration.

Abandonnant le tableau, il s'accroupit face à elle.

- Bon, oublions les phéromones et passons à des signes plus simples. L'amour peut modifier, inconsciemment ou non, le comportement du corps.

La Fille l'écouta en silence, troublée par ce rapprochement physique qui fit battre son cœur à toute vitesse. Le Prof, agenouillé devant elle, respira profondément.

- Bien sûr, cela passe par l'accélération du rythme cardiaque, le nœud dans l'estomac, la moiteur des mains,… Poursuivit-il tout en essuyant distraitement les siennes contre son pantalon, Mais aussi par un tas d'autres symptômes comme…

- La rougeur ? Proposa la Fille, désormais absorbée par la conversation

Était-ce le visage légèrement rose du Prof qui l'avait poussée à émettre cette hypothèse ? Toujours était-il que son collègue hocha fébrilement la tête.

- Oui, ou… Ou le bégaiement, l'incapacité à trouver ses mots…

Soudainement, leur proximité sembla détruire définitivement l'image que le Prof conservait lors des tournages des épisodes de Salut Les Geeks. Son attitude professionnelle disparue au profit d'un air timide et gêné. Il changea de couleur, comme le sulfate de cuivre anhydre au contact de l'eau, mais lui était plutôt rouge.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

Et la fille comprit.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser si elle le souhaitait. Pourtant, bien que tremblante, la Fille se pencha en avant. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle sentait la respiration saccadée du Prof soulever ses cheveux dorés.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, cherchant elle-même à contrôler les profondes inspirations qui lui échappaient. S'il fallait prendre une décision quant à la suite des événements, c'était tout de suite ! Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux bleus brillants, elle passa sans hésitation une main sur sa joue, caressant doucement son oreille. Le Prof se raidit. Lui qui n'était pas habitué au contact physique se contenta de rester immobile, son regard passant du visage de la Fille à la main qui réchauffait sa peau.

Après s'être assurée qu'il était détendu, la féministe de l'émission se rapprocha encore et laissa ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Le Prof fut secoué d'un spasme semblable à celui qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il avait admis ne pas connaître le nom du cri du kangourou. Sans doute son esprit scientifique ne supportait-il pas la perte de contrôle. D'ailleurs, dès que leurs visages se séparèrent, il garda les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. La Fille pouvait presque sentir son cerveau bouillonner, enregistrant la moindre sensation.

- Arrête de réfléchir.

Il la fixa, surpris et nerveux, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait encore de lui.

- Tu t'es occupé de la théorie… laisse-moi t'apprendre la pratique.


End file.
